30 días de AmeDen
by Cami Jones
Summary: Cuando él la conoció, no podría haber predecido todo lo que sucedería. Ella era un remolino de contradicciones, pero él no era el personaje más plano en su historia. Se complementaban a la perfección. Y, lamentablemente, no todo era tan sencillo para ambos. / Serie de drabbles centrados en la pareja Estados Unidos x Nyo Dinamarca. / T por futuros capítulos.
1. 0: Una pequeña historia

**AN:** Esto sale del reto 30 días con mi OTP. Como verán a continuación, una de las mías es Estados Unidos x Nyo Dinamarca. _Yes, a crack pair._ No hay contenido de ellos, así que quise hacer mi pequeña contribución.

¡Espero que la disfruten!

 **Disclaimer:** APH y Nyotalia no me pertenecen, más sí lo hace la personalidad de Nyo!Dan. El físico de ella es sacado de múltiples fanarts, todos suelen ponerla del mismo modo, al menos lo que he visto.

 **Advertencias:** En este capítulo, ninguna.

 **Aclaraciones:** Larine Kohler Andersen = Nyo!Dinamarca. En este AU, Mathias no existe. Así como algunas naciones, aleatorias, son cambiadas por su versión Nyo para privilegiar la diversidad.

* * *

#0: Una pequeña historia.

Ella y yo nos conocimos cuando era sólo un niño. Por las historias que Arthur solía contarme, ella era una nación vikinga, una de las más respetadas en Europa. "De ahí a que se autodenomine la Reina del Norte", me decía Inglaterra, "ella es una mujer de armas tomar". Por esas simples palabras, yo pensaba que me encontraría con una mujer despiadada, con alguien sin una pizca de bondad. Mayúscula fue mi sorpresa al conocer por fin a Dinamarca.

Una chica alta, bien parecida, de ojos azules, incluso más intensos que los míos y una sonrisa encantadora.  
Ni de cerca era la persona de la que Inglaterra me hablaba.  
Ella se acercó y tomó mi mano, agachándose a mi altura y diciéndole al inglés.

—Vaya, vaya, hermanito. Al parecer te conseguiste un lindo perrito faldero. ¿Por qué no me dejas cuidarlo? Ya sabes, como lo hicimos con el pequeño del Norte.

Yo no entendía. ¿Había una nación arriba de la mía? ¿Esas tierras estaban habitadas? Sólo la miré, esperando que me explicara que era lo que sucedía, pero eso no ocurrió. No ocurrió sino hasta un par de siglos después, cuando volví a verla.

Yo ya era una nación hecha y derecha, la independencia había resultado un éxito y, después de descubrir qué era un perrito faldero, quería demostrarle que no lo era, que nunca lo fui, sólo... Quería demasiado a Arthur.

Era la revolución industrial en mi país.

Gloriosa época, en pocos años logramos quedar a la par de nuestros "compañeros" europeos.

Quería conocer más de allá. Necesitaba saber las cosas y me recomendaron ir a Noruega. Lukas es alguien bastante simpático (o eso siempre dice Artie), por lo que me sorprendió encontrarlo con aquella mujer, la que (inconscientemente) se había metido en mi cabeza de la peor forma.

Ella me vio y sonrió, una de sus sonrisas coquetas, pero volvió la vista a la otra nación.

Estuve allí varios días, me estaba despidiendo cuando ella me invitó a ver cómo habían avanzado las cosas en su casa.

—Te enseñaré que no soy la nación que recuerdas. Maduré, en cierto modo.

Y yo le creí.

Cuando pisamos suelo danés ella tomó mi mano y empezó a correr. Yo sólo podía seguirla, siendo apenas consciente de que me estaba sonrojando.  
Veía su cabello revoloteando, libre. Cuando volteaba a verme era otra persona. Una alegre, decidida. Una persona sin miedo a vivir.

Llegamos a un parque. Larine me condujo a una de las atracciones. Cuando estuvimos ahí, ella volteó, me sonrió y se ordenó el cabello en una coleta alta.

—Esto, Estados Unidos de Norte América, soy yo.

Yo no entendí mucho, por lo que sólo alcé una ceja. Ella rió.

—Lo que ves aquí, la gente, el parque mismo, la ciudad, el paisaje. Esto soy yo, Larine. Dinamarca es otra cosa.

Asentí, entendiendo al fin lo que ella quería decirme. Así que le sonreí y di un paso en su dirección, tendiéndole la mano.

—Yo soy Alfred. Norteamericano, diecinueve años.  
—Un placer. Yo ya tengo unos veinte años —me respondió, risueña. Ahí creo que me enamoré de su sonrisa.

Lari sostuvo mi mano durante varios días después de ello, resolvió todas mis dudas con respecto a mi pasado con paciencia y tacto.

Fue otro comienzo.


	2. 1: Tomados de la mano

Saliendo del cine, caminando por las frías calles de una concurrida ciudad danesa, dos personas van bromeando, riendo, sonriendo.

Todo a su alrededor está pintado de un angelical blanco, la nieve cubre cada pequeño rincón, incluyendo el pompón del gorro que trae la chica.

El chico sonríe, sacudiendo la nieve de aquel lugar, para después dejar un beso en la nariz de su acompañante.

—Tengo las manos heladas, Al. No me pidas que te acaricie la mejilla ésta vez —dice la rubia, sonriéndole al estadounidense.

El joven se quita un guante y lo pone en una de las delicadas manos de la danesa, para sujetar la otra y que ella pudiera sentir la calidez en éstas. Ella sonríe y se acerca para dejar un beso sobre los fríos labios del norteamericano, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso.

—Vamos a casa, Alfie. Debe haber algo de chocolate ahí.  
—Claro, pero tú lo haces, que te queda delicioso~.

Una breve discusión sobre quién hace el mejor chocolate caliente que no posee ganador y ambas personas –bromeando, riendo y sonriendo aprietan sus manos, trasmitiendo aquel ansiado calor al otro– emprenden camino de vuelta a su hogar.

Aunque para ambos, el hogar está donde el otro esté.

—Jeg elkser dig, Alfie.  
—I love you too, cutie face.


	3. 2: Acurrucados en alguna parte

—¡¿Cómo qué el vuelo se cancela por mal clima?! ¡Quiero una solución ahora! ¿Llamará a su supervisor? ¡Excelente! ¡Quiero hablar con él! ¿Usted sabe quién soy yo? ¿Ah? ¿Lo sabe? ¿No? ¡Pues debería! ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo lo dejan trabajar a-!

Alfred la hizo voltear y, como siempre que ella empezaba a despotricar en contra de algún funcionario (y poniendo en riesgo su identidad "secreta" como nación), la calló con un beso. Uno de esos que la hacían derretirse entre los brazos americanos, que tan bien se ceñían a su figura.

Ella se separó después, suspirando.

—Te saliste con la tuya, Jones...

El aludido negó, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacia la zona de transbordos.

—Cutie, debemos esperar... Pero no tanto, ya hablé con mi jefe y nos llevarán en unas horas para que podamos llegar a tiempo a tu reunión. Mientras tanto... Hum... Ven aquí.

Al estar toda la zona de los asientos ocupada, ambos rubios se dirigieron cerca de las ventanas, donde Jones se sentó en el suelo y palpó su regazo.

—Podemos esperar aquí, Lari... I dunno... Mientras tanto.

Ella sólo rió ante la ocurrencia del otro y se sentó en sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho y con ambas piernas en el costado del rubio. Al la abrazó, besando su cabeza.

—Jones... Si me duermo... Despiértame, ja?  
—Depende. Si te duermes ahora, te llevaré en brazos al avión. Te ves hermosa cuando duermes, sweetie.  
—Tak, Alfie.  
—You're welcome, Lari.

Ella simplemente se apoyó en él, escuchando sus latidos y abrazándose a su cadera. No podía estar más segura que en los brazos de quién más adoraba.


End file.
